The present invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming semiconductor devices and structure.
In the past, various circuits and methods were used to control the formation of the photo-flash used for illuminating subjects while taking pictures with a digital camera. The most common configurations used to control the photo-flash utilized a micro-controller to form the various timing pulses required to turn on the flash element with the desired intensity. The micro-controller generally formed a digital pulse stream that formed the required timing. However, the micro-controller also was used to provide other functions which could delay forming the flash sequence or could disrupt the synchronization between the flash sequence and the shutter of the camera.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a flash controller for a camera that more accurately controls the flash sequence.
For simplicity and clarity of the illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily to scale, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description. As used herein current carrying electrode means an element of a device that carries current through the device such as a source or a drain of an MOS transistor or an emitter or a collector of a bipolar transistor or a cathode or anode of a diode, and a control electrode means an element of the device that controls current through the device such as a gate of an MOS transistor or a base of a bipolar transistor. Although the devices are explained herein as certain N-channel or P-Channel devices, or certain N-type or P-type doped regions, a person of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that complementary devices are also possible in accordance with the present invention. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the words during, while, and when as used herein relating to circuit operation are not exact terms that mean an action takes place instantly upon an initiating action but that there may be some small but reasonable delay, such as a propagation delay, between the reaction that is initiated by the initial action. The use of the word approximately or substantially means that a value of an element has a parameter that is expected to be very close to a stated value or position. However, as is well known in the art there are always minor variances that prevent the values or positions from being exactly as stated. It is well established in the art that variances of up to at least ten percent (10%) are reasonable variances from the ideal goal of exactly as described.